


Part of the Story

by yokorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I don't own any of The Legend of Korra, Just having some fun, Post-Canon, Turf wars, from what we've gotten at least, kind of my own plot for how I feel the comics will be, korra comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra/pseuds/yokorra
Summary: I wanted to write a canon fic, post-canon of the Korraverse. I'm just taking what we've gotten from the comics and going to write how I think it might be. Again, I do not own any of the Legend of Korra. This is just me having fun and wanting more korrasami in my life. Enjoy :)





	1. Spirit World Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, happy two year anniversary to my favorite ship.

Asami almost didn’t want to look away from Korra, who, at this moment, seemed like the most beautiful sight to see. She looked so different, different from that girl she was three years ago. Asami noticed it right away, too, when they met up and had lunch together. She stood taller, but she seemed more…observant. Quiet, in a way. She was no longer that girl that acted first and thought later.

Which, in retrospect, was a bit sad. Zaheer and the Red Lotus messed her up so badly. Asami would never understand, it wasn’t her pain, her story. It was enough pain for Korra to stay away for three years, though. Doing that, becoming distant with the world, was definitely something Asami has felt before, though. She never did it, never really could, but she wanted too. Wanted to crawl in a dark hole and patch herself up.

Of course, people heal in different ways. And that just wasn’t Asami’s way of healing.

But here was Korra now, standing right in front of her, colors surrounding them. She looked confident, but humble. Strong, but gentle. It was beautiful to see her have grown so much, and honestly, Korra is her hero. It’s weird, and Asami nearly felt silly, because _of course_ the Avatar was everyone’s hero, but Korra, _this girl_ , was her personal hero.

Asami can’t necessarily recall when she fell in love with Korra, she just woke up one day and it all felt right. In a way, she was always intrigued with the avatar. Everyone was. When they finally met, it definitely could’ve been better, but Asami feels that they’ve had to go through everything they went through to get to this point.

Which is them, crossing over into the Spirit World, hands clasped together. When Korra offered a vacation for the two of them, _just the two of them_ , the first place that entered Asami’s mind was the Spirit World. A mysterious place she has never had the pleasure of experiencing. Out of everyone in Team Avatar, she was the only one out of the loop.

But honestly, Korra could’ve suggested anywhere, even the freezing South Pole, and Asami would’ve been ecstatic. She just wanted to be with Korra. To have alone time with Korra. Since she’s been back, it seems like the universe wouldn’t grant them a small break to just catch up. They were always interrupted.

Now it was just the two of them and no interruptions and Asami was giddy.

She was also nervous. It was clear that Korra also shared mutual feelings as her own, but crossing the lines of platonic to romantic was…scary. It was foreign. Asami had never dated a friend before. She usually met people and automatically began the lead towards a romantic relationship. A lot of flirting and touches were involved.

Korra was different, though. They were friends first, friends for a very long time, and now…Asami couldn’t stop smiling. This is something she wanted for a long time.

She was too distracted by Korra’s beauty, she didn’t even realize that they had entered the Spirit World. It was Korra, who broke their eye contact, that made Asami leave her trance. She inhaled lightly, almost as if silently preparing herself, and took a look around her surroundings.

Automatically she was met with bright, vibrant colors. The sky was pastel blue and soft pink, the grass under her feet was a bright, happy green. The river, a few miles ahead, was crystal blue. The trees, scattered around them, were dark brown and the leaves were all kinds of colors. The flowers were similar, a bunch of colors and all so vibrant and alive. The air surrounding them was warm and comforting.

Asami had never experienced something like this before, and of course she wouldn’t have, this is the Spirit World after all. Everything here is technically, in their realm, not real. But in the same breath, all so real.

Asami had never been a big believer on what was to happen after life, but in this moment, she had no doubt that it was a good adventure. And in seeing all this, she couldn’t help but think of her mother, and how a place like this seemed perfect for a beautiful soul. She also couldn’t help but think of her father as well, and hoped that he would find peace in a place like this.

“I’m taking your silence as a good sign.” Korra commented with a soft laugh.

Asami looked over at her, almost like she nearly forgot Korra was even here, and despite the unreal beautiful scene surrounding her, Korra is still, by far, the most amazing sight. She smiled brightly, nodding her head.

“I . . . There are no words to explain this.” she said softly. Asami felt like she wanted to cry, it was all so overwhelmingly beautiful, from Korra to the Spirit World, she just felt amazingly and utterly happy.

Korra smiled knowingly. “It’s a lot. I knew you’d like it, though.” she squeezed Asami’s hand lightly. “I have so much I want to show you! From Wan Shi Tong’s library to the Tree of Time. Maybe we’ll run into Iroh as well. Now remember, the Spirit World is a little dangerous, so just stick close by me and you’ll be fine. Hopefully I don’t turn into a kid again, because that wouldn’t be too fun for our vacation. We’ll swim in the lakes, and the food here is amazing… I’m excited for you to finally be here, the Spirit World, after all, is a huge part of being the avatar and who I am, and you’re also a big part of my life too, so this all feels very fitting, and I’m very happy to be here with you.”

Asami just smiled as Korra spoke a mile a minute, she knew she had to be a little nervous, she was nervous too. But she was excited, and everything Korra had plan sounds fun to her, as long as they’re doing it together.

Korra stood there for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Asami raised an eyebrow to her, giving her a small smile.

“You want to get started then?”

Korra swallowed loudly, nodding her head quickly. “Yes. But first, um, can, um, can I kiss you?”

Now Asami really wanted to cry. Korra was just so adorable and loving and caring and gentle and kind and Asami was overwhelmed by all she is, overwhelmed in the best way possible.

“Yes.” she breathed.

Korra smiled at that, took a deep breath, a surge of confidence in her bright blue eyes. She leaned forward, her free hand cupping Asami’s cheek, and their lips met, softly and quickly. Korra let out some nervous giggles, pulling herself away, but Asami, not quite having enough, was quick to catch her face, bringing their lips back together.

Passionately, smoothly, and softly, they kissed. Korra’s lips were soft and warm, and she kissed with humble gentleness, mainly from nerves possibly, but it was the most breathtaking and beautiful kiss Asami has ever experienced before.

After what felt like minutes of pure bliss, they both pulled away, out of breath. Korra inhaled deeply, a blissful smile spreading across her face.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you sitting down in that hotel lobby.” she admitted as they began slowly walking, no rush, just enjoying their vacation together.

Asami shook her head slightly, her brain still in cloud 9. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first met you.”

Korra laughed and it was a beautiful sound, Asami’s favorite sound. “What! No way. I was very unfriendly, and wanted to steal your boyfriend from you.” now that made them both laugh, their hands swaying lightly together as they continued walking. “But when did you, um, start having feelings for me anyway?”

Asami took a small intake of breath. “I think, weirdly enough, I’ve always been attracted to you. You are, after all, the most powerful human in the world. You’re so strong, and the way you just throw yourself at any danger present, was— _is_ admittedly, admiring. I’ve never met someone like that before.” Asami smiled softly. “But it had to be sometime after Harmonic Convergence. I just remember watching you practice airbending one day on the island, and I knew it was you. It would always be you.”

“I think I should’ve thought more before acting. It might’ve saved me a lot of…” she shrugged her shoulders. “But as the avatar, there’s only so much time to think before…danger strikes, I guess.”

Asami squeezed her hand lightly. “Korra, I want you to know that though you being the avatar is a part of who you are, it’s not who I’ve fallen for. I like _you_. I like Korra. A lot, too. I like that you’re incredibly selfless. I like how kind you are. I like how funny and silly you are. I’m attracted to you on the inside, not the you the whole world assumes to know. Not the avatar… Though, I do respect your duties as the avatar. I respect that the world, and keeping it balanced, comes before anything else.” _even before me_ , but she wouldn’t add that. She knew Korra knew already.

That made Korra’s cheeks turn a bright red. She smiled shyly. “Can I tell you when I first knew I liked you more than a friend?”

Asami laughed, because Korra day in and day out reminds her why she’s fallen for her. “Please do.”

“Well, you were always stunning. I remember feeling so jealous by your beauty when we first met. I knew it would be a hard fight to get Mako.” she laughed to herself, shaking her head. “In truth, it was firstly when you offered to show me how to drive. The confidence you had in me, for me to perform such a simple task, was so normalizing. That moment, I felt normal. I didn’t feel like the avatar with a low rating.” they both laughed at that memory. Asami remembers how upset the ratings made Korra feel, now it’s just funny to think about. “Then you willingly were so onboard to follow me all throughout the Earth Nation. We got so close, the two of us. Being with you was easy. You understood me more than anyone had before. Honestly, I knew I truly wanted to be with you when we got trapped in the desert. You didn’t even flinch. We worked so well together. That is one of my best memories of us.”

Her expression got more somber, more serious. Her hand tightened slightly around Asami’s. “But it was honestly when I spent the two weeks after being poisoned, on the island and you wouldn’t leave my side, that I knew I loved you. I was so broken, but you never looked at me like I… like I was. And even though everyone knew I wasn’t going to be the avatar I once was anytime soon, you still had a lot of faith in me. I needed that.”

Asami remembers that time very clearly, as if it happened just yesterday and not three years ago. She clearly remembers how hurt Korra was. She couldn’t even walk, and her arm strength was so little. Everyone acted so carefully around her, afraid one wrong movement would break Korra.

Even Asami felt like she had to be cautious, because Korra was badly hurt, but she never treated her that way. She knew Korra was struggling, more so on the inside than anything else, and she knew that she didn’t need to be that reminder to Korra that things weren’t okay.

Because Asami had been through pain and suffering before, and she knew that in dark times, the good will eventually come. She knew Korra would find her light eventually, and she did. Now she was walking next to her, laughing and talking as though she never got hurt in the first place.

This strength, this growth, this journey was something she believed Korra would go through since the day on that cliff.

And there was something else Asami caught instantly in what Korra said, making her heart hammer in her chest, and a smile hard to fight off…

“I love you, too.” Asami smiled when Korra’s entire face turned red as the flowers surrounding them.

“Oh, you caught that.” Korra rubbed the nape of her neck sheepishly. “I didn’t know if it were too early. It kind of just slipped out, I guess.”

“Over three years, Korra, I don’t think it’s too early.” that caused them both to laugh.

“Well, Asami, for what it’s worth, I’m glad to be here with you right now. If I had to go through everything again just to get to this moment, to get to be with you, I would.” she said it so sincerely, so genuinely, Asami honestly believed her.

“So, you turned into a kid here before?”

Korra laughed, and began exaggeratedly and excitedly explaining what had happened to her all those years ago. Asami couldn’t help but laugh and feel completely content with her life at this very moment.


	2. Spirit World Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami continue their vacation in the Spirit World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Enjoy!  
> (I don't own the legend of korra)

_Asami stared up at the ceiling, not getting an ounce of sleep. How could she? The battle against Kuvira was officially over, but so much had gone with her fall. Asami was exhausted, she felt exhausted, but every time she closed her eyes, she’d be back at_ that _moment again. She didn’t want to think about it._

_Which led her to get out of bed and walk outside to get some air. She was staying on Air Temple Island, along with so many other people in need of a safe place to sleep. Kuvira had destroyed so much, Asami could already feel the headache of having to rebuild it all. She wondered if expanding Republic City, verses rebuilding what had been destroyed, would be the better option…she’d think about that tomorrow. Right now, she wished her mind would just shut off for a moment._

_She stared at the new Spirit portal, very visible from where she stood. She couldn’t believe that Korra created that. She wondered how. Her and Korra hadn’t been able to speak much, since everyone craved the avatar’s attention. She knew Korra was incredibly powerful, and that the avatar power was very mysteriousl, but this… the Spirit portal was beautiful._

_In a way, she didn’t want to rebuild that area of the city just to keep something that beautiful sacred. The other two portals in the North and South were secluded, and she knew the Spirits surely wouldn’t want people living that close to them…expanding the city seemed to make the most sense._

_“Couldn’t sleep?”_

_Asami jumped, lost in her own head. She turned, giving Bolin a tired smile. “What are you doing up?” was a stupid response, she realized as soon as she said it, so she bettered herself with: “my mind has been running all night. I think I’m too exhausted to sleep, if that makes any sense.”_

_Bolin nodded his head, standing next to her. She hadn’t really been able to see him, since his return, except for when they were in battle. She was glad he was back. Bolin always had a very special place in her heart._

_“I definitely feel that.” he inhaled lightly, staring off at the portal. “It’s really pretty. I remember the one in the South, but the way this one makes the city look…I can’t believe Korra did this. Sometimes I forget how powerful she is.”_

_“She is definitely something else.” Asami agreed with a smile that was usually brought out by any mention of Korra. “She’s very special.”_

_“Especially to you.” he teased lightly, nudging her._

_Asami’s entire face felt hot as she cringed slightly. “It’s that obvious, isn’t it?” she said defeatedly._

_Bolin laughed lightly. “Even Toph would be able to tell you both are crazy for each other! I think the only person who haven’t figured it out yet is Mako.” he rolled his eyes at that one. “My brother is a smart guy, but sometimes he can be so dense.”_

_Asami laughed at that, agreeing. Mako wasn’t the best at picking up on stuff. She loved him regardless, though._

_“So, have you two talked about it yet?”_

_“No…never good timing.” she sighed lightly, but smiled. “We are going as each other’s date to the wedding, so maybe we can talk about it then. I just…don’t want to ruin anything, you know? She’s my best friend.”_

_“Asami Sato, don’t tell me you’re scared of a girl?” he teased lightly._

_Asami’s eyes widened. “She’s not_ just a girl _, Bolin, this is Korra we’re talking about. And though you think she has feelings for me too,”_

_“_ Everyone _knows she has feelings for you, Asami.” he interrupted._

_“I just can’t risk it.” she finished, ignoring his interruption._

_Bolin turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders and looking her square in the eye. “Asami Sato is not one afraid to risk things.” his eyes softened. “She likes you, Asami, trust me. You just have to go to her.” he pulled her into an unexpected hug, but welcomed nonetheless. “Also, I’m sorry about what happened to your Dad.” he seemed almost uncomfortable mentioning it, and Asami tensed up slightly._

_“It’s fine, Bolin.” and, in a way, it was fine. Her father was dead, and it stung, but there was so much that the three years had caused between her and her father that things were…complicated. She surely didn’t want to get into it all now, especially with Bolin, bless his heart._

_“Well, I guess I should get back to Opal. Having good company makes sleeping a bit easier.” he stretched yawning. “Oh, Korra’s awake by the way…if you needed company and all.” he winked at her as he walked away._

_Asami smiled, shaking her head. She took one last glance at the portal, took a deep breath, and walked back into the temple. She was sleeping in the living room, with many other people because she had returned a little later to the island. She’d travel with everyone else, but she needed space, distance. Just for a few hours. She decided not to wake anyone when she finally returned and just find herself an empty spot._

_She collected all her courage and walked to Korra’s room. Stopping just outside of it, she closed her eyes, wondering what the hell she was doing. She knocked lightly, taking another deep breath to steady herself. The door opened immediately, and there stood the most ethereal image of Korra._

_She was still wearing her clothes, as was Asami, and her hair was still a mess and she was still dirty, but so was Asami so it didn’t matter. Korra smiled at her, moving to the side so she could step inside her room. Asami slowly walked in, her hands twisting together. She was nervous, because she didn’t know what to do now that she was here. Her and Korra were close, really close, but there was still a hesitation between the two of them._

_“Come on, we both deserve some sleep.” Korra quietly murmured, walking towards her bed._

_Asami nodded her head once, following after Korra. She had left a spot between the wall and herself for Asami to climb into. Once laying down, they both faced each other, staring at one another._

_Asami lightly brushed the tips of her fingers across Korra’s cheek, where she saw the faintest of scars. Korra closed her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath. Asami closed her eyes as well, feeling sleep beginning to consume her. She felt a strong arm drape across her waist._

_“Is this okay?” Korra whispered._

_Asami was nearly half asleep, and she nodded her head without saying anything. She found slumber quickly after that._

\----------------

Asami awoke to light puffs of air hitting her face. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Korra’s sleeping face. She looked so young and at peace when she slept, all images of stress and pain erased from her face. She was beautiful.

Asami lightly shifted so she was laying on her back. The Spirit World was still bright and vibrant, since time didn’t exist in this world. Asami turned her head to the left, raising an eyebrow when she saw three spirits just sitting there, watching her. She gave them a small smile, not really sure how to act around them.

Spirits have always been confusing to her. She spent time having to work around them, because she had to rebuild the city around them. During those years she tried desperately to wonder how Korra would do things, since she was the bridge between both of their worlds. She even would ask the Spirits what they would like, but most of them didn’t speak to her, or they seemed really offended by her questions.

But these Spirits were small and adorable, and they kept whispering amongst each other like small children. Then one climbed up onto her stomach.

“Are you the avatar’s girlfriend?” it was a child’s voice, which surprised Asami because she’s never encountered a young Spirit before.

Asami nodded her head. “Yes I am.” she felt so giddy admitting it. The avatar’s girlfriend. It felt so right.

“That’s so awesome!” the Spirit squeaked, the other two Spirits coming closer to her. “Do you love her? Have you kissed yet? Do you want to get married and have so many kids together?”

“Bean, they can’t have children together, they’re both girls.” one Spirit sighed.

Asami just laughed. “I don’t have the answer to all your questions, but I do love her and we have kissed, and maybe one day we’ll get married and have children.” she felt her cheek warm up and prayed Korra was still asleep.

“Well, you and the avatar are soul mates, so it will happen eventually.” the other Spirit said.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Soul mates, eh?” she glanced over at Korra, who still looked deep in sleep.

Bean nodded. “Yup. Every avatar has a soul mate, a person specifically made for them. You are the avatar’s. Always have been, too.”

If someone had told Asami this years ago, she would’ve laughed in their face. She never thought she’d ever be with Korra, mainly because she never thought they’d meet and be friends. Now, it’s news that makes her heart beat happily. Did she believe in soul mates? She didn’t really know, but she did know that Korra was the only person she ever wanted to be with.

One of the Spirits jumped on Korra, startling her awake. Asami found it so adorable, to see Korra still so sleepy. She pouted at the Spirit, shooing it away.

“Can’t a girl get some rest here?” she mumbled tiredly.

Asami shifted on her side, facing Korra, so that she could run her fingers through her hair. “But we’ve got so much to do. Besides, I’ve missed you.” Asami teased lightly.

Korra peaked one eye open, meeting Asami’s gaze. She smiled. “If there weren’t Spirits staring at us right now, I’d kiss you so hard.”

Asami turned to the Spirits, giving them her most polite smile. “Can you three excuse the avatar and I? We’ve got some very important matters to attend to right now.”

Korra popped her head up, joining with Asami. “We appreciate you taking your time to chat, but this is important avatar business to be exact.”

One of the Spirits rolled their eyes. “You can just tell us you want to make out, we’re not stupid.”

Bean looked so happy. “Aw! I want to see you kiss!”

The other Spirit grabbed both of them. “The avatar and her mate want to have some privacy, let’s respect that.” the Spirit gave them a slight nod. “As you were.” and just like that, they were gone.

Asami turned to face Korra. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this place.”

Korra laughed airily. “Don’t worry, you’ll be pretty sick of the place by the end of our vacation.” which was very uncertain to the both of them, but there was no immediate rush. “Now, some official avatar business I must attend to.”

Asami laughed, cupping Korra’s face in her hands as their lips softly met. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt Korra deepen the kiss with a tilt of her head. Asami brushed her tongue ever so lightly on Korra’s bottom lip, very aware that they haven’t kissed that deep yet, but she wanted too. She wanted all of Korra.

Korra opened her mouth, as if reading Asami’s mind, and gently, their tongues met. It was passionate, but mainly an exploration of taking these steps deeper into their relationship. Asami shifted so she was laying flat on her back, and Korra moved so her torso was on top of Asami. They kissed deeply, both pulling and pushed each other closer together. It was like they weren’t getting enough of each other.

They were just making out, something both her and Korra had surely done with other people in the past, but this was different. It felt different.

Because they weren’t just other people. They were best friends. Korra ended up being the first to pull away, mainly because she could do it better since she was slightly on top of Asami, and they both breathed heavily as they stared at one another.

“Spirits, Asami, you’re so…” Korra rested her forehead against hers. “if we don’t stop now, I think we’ll end up doing things in the Spirit World that shouldn’t be done.”

Asami laughed, nodding her head. “Okay.” she swallowed loudly, trying to collect herself. “Okay. So what do you want to do first today?”

Korra had shifted off of her, sitting up. “I want to take you to the library, and maybe along the way we’ll run into Iroh. Maybe later today we can go for a swim as well.”

Asami lightly played with Korra’s fingers. “When do you think we’ll return back to the city?”

Korra sighed lightly. “Time is easy to forget in here, but I say no more than a week. The city does need us, after all.”

Asami nodded her head. “A week sounds nice.” though she wished it could be longer. She was afraid that once they got back to the city, both her and Korra would be too busy to spend a lot of time together. Asami supposes why this vacation was important for the both of them. So they can solidify their relationship with no interruptions from work and responsibilities.

Korra jumped up, helping Asami off the ground, as they packed up their camp and set for their journey. Asami was excited to see the library, she heard so many stories about it, but was a bit nervous. She knew how heavily protected it was, but she trusted Korra and felt safe with her by her side.

“I’m going to try to do something, and it might feel weird, but it’ll get us to the library quicker.” Korra spoke up after a few minutes of silence between them.

“What is it?”

“Trust me.” Korra held out her hands, Asami grabbing them immediately.

“I do.” she stated matter-of-factly.

Korra closed her eyes, almost as if she were to be meditating standing up. Suddenly, they were moving very quickly, faster than any satomobile Asami has even driven, and it almost made her queasy. She had to close her eyes, her hands tightening around Korra’s.

Then everything stopped, and Asami looked around to see a very different scenery. They were in what looked like deep in the forest, and under her feet was no longer grass but stone. She turned around, seeing a building, vines and Spirits all around it. And just a few feet away from her was a fox. Before she took a step forward, Korra grabbed her hand.

“Look, I don’t know much about this place, but I do know that Wan Shi Tong isn’t a fan of humans and, well, avatars either. So we need to be extremely respectful about this one, okay?”

Asami nodded her head, seeing the serious look in Korra’s eyes. Together, they followed the fox, Korra becoming very protective of Asami. It almost made her question if maybe they shouldn’t do this, since she didn’t want her vacation to be dangerous at all, but she supposes that’s the Spirit World.

They both cautiously entered the library, Asami taken aback by the structure of the place. It was huge, and definitely old, and all around her for miles and miles was books. So much knowledge was kept in these very walls, and Asami felt overwhelmed. She didn’t know where to start. Books on engineering would have to do. She wondered if maybe there’d be books that could possibly give her ideas on how to go about rebuilding Republic City.

“Where do we start?” she asked Korra.

Except Korra was eyeing the place, her guard completely up. “Wait.” she said quietly, and Asami was about to question her again when a giant owl swooped down, landing right in front of them.

Asami took a step back, and Korra shifted in front of her. Asami would’ve been able to hold her own anywhere else, but this was the Spirit World, so she would allow Korra to be as protective as she wanted here.

“Ah, the avatar, what a disappointing surprise.” the owl said. “I thought you out of all people would know that humans,” his head stretched towards Asami, before going closer to Korra. “and avatars are not welcomed here.”

Korra closed her eyes, bowing. “My apologies. I’m here to ask permission to explore your libraries with my girlfriend, Asami Sato. We aren’t here to disrespect you or your belonging. We’re just exploring.”

“That’s what they all say. Leave once before you never have a chance to leave again.” he ordered.

Asami inhaled lightly, taking a step forward. “Our biggest apologies, it was I who wanted to come here. If it’s not too much, may I ask you a question? You, after all, are the most intelligent being out there. I’d like to have some advice, if that’s okay, of course.”

Wan Shi Tong gave Asami a quizzical look. “Why, so you can use my knowledge to benefit yourself and begin wars?”

Asami shook her head. “Admittedly, the knowledge would be of benefit, but not to just to me. See, Republic City, my home, has been destroyed and I need to figure out how to rebuild it all. As you are aware, Korra had created a Spirit portal in the heart of the city. I don’t think rebuilding the city around the portal is a good idea. The Spirit World, as I’m coming to realize, isn’t a place for humans to just be allowed in whenever they please.”

“And what advice to you expect from me?” he didn’t sound angry, which Asami felt was a victory.

“What advice can you offer me?” because in reality, she didn’t know what to expect from a bird, a Spirit at that one.

“My advice doesn’t come freely, human. What do you have for me?”

Asami frowned slightly, glancing back at Korra, who still was defensive, but she shrugged her shoulders, removing her backpack. Asami followed suit, digging through her stuff. There wasn’t much she could actually offer that this Spirit would need that he didn’t already have.

“Come on, Asami, he’s just going to play us all day.” Korra sounded slightly defeated and mainly disappointed.

Asami sighed lightly, standing up. She just nodded her head, grabbing Korra’s hand. Though she really wanted to read some of these books, she wasn’t disappointed. It was nice to even be here.

“Wait,” Wan Shi Tong called to them. “You, human, do have something I will find very beneficial.”

Asami frowned slightly, confused. “What is it?”

“Something along the lines of a book full of art…”

Asami’s frown deepened as she reached in her backpack, pulling out one of her sketch books. This one has the sketches mainly of the new airbending suits she created, a bit of road designs, and a lot of sketches of Korra. She wasn’t sure how this could be of any use to a Spirit that knew everything imaginable.

“Is this what you’d like?” she handed it to him, watching him flip through the pages. He stopped on the airbending suits.

“You’ve used your knowledge to benefit a nation of peace without hurting anyone. This is good knowledge to have.”

Asami nodded her head, still feeling confused but not about to question him. “You may have it, of course.”

“With this exchange, my advice to you is to remember that the Spirit World is sacred. Humans are not to be in here as they please. Your visit will be excused, because of your relations with the avatar.”

So much for detailed advice…but at least it was something and Asami was going to take it.

“And you and the avatar may have one hour here. Don’t let me regret this decision.” and with that, he flew away, disappearing.

Korra stepped forward, standing next to her with her hands on her hips.

“Sorry about that, I forget how difficult he can be.”

Asami smiled, grabbed her hand. “It was actually quite the experience.” she saw the fox still standing in front of them. “I think it wants us to follow it.”

“Probably because it already knows where you want to go.” Korra said with a small smile as they followed the fox. “Hey, why haven’t you talked to me about the reconstruction?” she didn’t sound offended, just curious, which Asami understood.

“I was going too, but sometimes my brain gets a little fuzzy whenever I’m around you.” she admitted. “How do you feel about it?”

Korra inhaled lightly. “All I really know is that we’ve got to protect this portal. The one in the North and South have that advantage of being so far in the icy tundra, nobody will make that dangerous journey to them. This one is in the heart of the city. Protecting it is going to be difficult.”

“We could expand the city more west, and completely remove the still standing buildings around the portal, maybe fence it for now. Over time, the vines will surely grow around it, making it almost as unapproachable as the ones in the North and South, right?”

Korra nodded her head. “That’s what I’m hoping at least. Maybe I can read some books on Spirit portals while we’re here, get more of an idea about them.” she gave Asami a sweet smile. “I trust your decisions surrounding this.”

“Everything I’ve done in the last three years has had you in thought. This won’t be any different.”

Asami didn’t feel so conflicted on her decision to expand the city, and keep the portal isolated. She knew it was the route she would take anyway, but right now it wasn’t about work. She would enjoy her vacation with Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is unlike any of my other ones. I want to take my time, be very careful with it. I've never written a canon-compliant fic before, mainly because I never wanted to taint these characters in anyway. My aus, admittedly, are trashy and I allow that because they're completely away from the tv show. But this isn't, so I want to respect that. I want to respect Korra and Asami's characters and stick as closely to them as the show was. Clearly, this is my assumption of the comics coming out next year and I'm just having a lot of fun writing about this world, because I've missed the show so much. 
> 
> Probably one more chapter of their vacation, and then I'll bring them home.
> 
> Please leave a comment!


	3. Spirit World Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra finish their vacation.

_Asami clenched the cold drink in her hand, trying to find courage from the contents inside of it. Right now, she was across the dance floor, her eyes on Mako, Korra, and Wu. She felt on-edge all night, mainly from nerves, but also from stress. There was so much that needed to be done, and this wedding just felt…wasteful. She wasn’t even sure if she liked Varrick. But love is love, and even though she didn’t quite see the love between Varrick and Zhu Li, she also wasn’t going to doubt it._

_Her and Korra had gone as each other’s dates, which was great, except Korra and her haven’t really spent time together. They sat next to each other during the reception, but once the actual party got started, Korra was everywhere else._

_So now Asami stood, slightly tipsy, wondering what Korra and Mako were talking about. Mako and Korra never sat right with her, and maybe that’s because Asami was cheated on and then left without much of an apology. That was in the past now, of course, she loved Mako still, always will she thinks. And now her and Korra…well, things were good now._

_An upbeat song began playing and everyone began to scatter on the dance floor. This was Asami’s chance. She finished her drink quickly, and began surging towards where Mako and Korra stood. Except when she got closer, Korra was nowhere to be seen. She froze, glancing around the room. No blue eyed girl to be spotted._

_“Looking for someone?”_

_Asami turned to be greeted by Mako, looking charming as ever. She smiled immediately at his welcomed presence._

_“Mako!” she glanced around one more time, sighing lightly. “I was just looking for Korra.” she blushed at the mention of her. She was unsure how much Mako caught on, like Bolin._

_He held his good hand out to her. “Care to dance?” she nodded, giggling when Mako nearly stepped on her foot. “I’m still not good at this.” he muttered shyly._

_She held his shoulder and hand firmly. “Remember, just let me lead.” she winked at him. When they first were dating, she took him out dancing for a date. Learned quickly he wasn’t so great at dancing as he was at pro-bending._

_“You look nice tonight, by the way.” he commented lightly. “Red always suited you perfectly.”_

_“You don’t look so bad yourself.” he gave her a humble smile, his cheeks a shade of pink. He cleared his throat slightly, his demeanor changing. “Asami, I wanted to say I’m sorry.” she tensed slightly. “Sorry about your dad, and well, everything.”_

_Confusion flooded her on the last bit of his apology. “What do you mean, Mako?”_

_He sighed lightly, shaking his head. A small smile reappearing on his face. “I’m just glad you and I remained friends. I truly enjoy you in my life, Asami. I love you, and I want you to know that no matter what, I’m always going to be here for you.”_

_Asami immediately stopped their dancing to bring him into a hug, trying to contain her emotions. She didn’t want to cry. Not tonight._

_“Same here, Mako.”_

_They pulled apart. “Korra is outside.” Asami raised a brow. “You said you were looking for her?”_

_Asami nodded her head. “I was, yes. Is she okay?” she wasn’t surprised Korra stepped outside. Parties didn’t seem like her thing these days, and as the avatar, she must be feeling a lot of stress. The world is looking at her right now. Asami just wished she could have one moment of complete and total relaxation._

_“Yeah, she just said she needed some air.” he shrugged his shoulders. “She seems more than okay, though. A lot better from…” he let his sentence trail off. Asami knew what he was talking about, though. Of course she did. Mako was never comfortable with what happened with Korra. Not that he wasn’t there, exactly, he just…It was a weird time for everyone. Nobody knew if Korra would even survive it._

_“She does. She’s…she’s truly inspiring.” she laughed, wondering how many times she would tell people how much Korra inspired her. Who she needed to tell this to was Korra, but she figured she already knew. She needed to show more actions, than words, with Korra. Not just for the other girl, but for herself._

_“As are you.”_

_Asami nearly snorted, shaking her head. “What are you talking about?”_

_“You’ve survived so much pain, Asami. Don’t doubt your own strength.” he gave her a small smile. “You’re unstoppable.”_

_Now she was sure she was going to cry. “Thank you, Mako.”_

_“What are friends for?” he laughed lightly. “Now let’s get dancing!” he joked, doing an awkward move that caused Asami to bust out laughing._

\------------------

“What are you drawing?”

Asami flipped over her sketch book to Korra, revealing her current doodle which was just some flowers. She was glad at this moment her recent drawing of Korra was hidden.

Today had been relaxing. Her and Korra’s vacation was coming to a sad end, but she was very thankful for the time spent here. She knew they both needed this, especially since when they get back, everything in their life will be chaotic.

Korra had taken her to a river, for a swim. Thankful for her nerves about this vacation, she packed a bathing suit. She didn’t know what to expect, but she also knows Korra, and knows how unpredictable this girl was sometimes.

Korra laughed when she saw it, teasing Asami about overpacking. Korra just swam in her undergarments, which Asami most definitely wouldn’t have mind doing herself, but since the suit was already packed she might as well utilize it.

Spirit World water was perfect temperature, something that didn’t surprise her, and Korra is really competitive in water games. Another thing that didn’t surprise Asami.

Getting out before Korra, Asami sat at the edge, letting her feet stay in the water as she dried off. The Spirit World reflected off of emotion, especially the avatar’s, so the entire trip as been wonderfully beautiful with weather and scenery and just everything. It made her heart swell that Korra was so at ease and content and _happy_.

She began doodling Korra swimming. She couldn’t bend any elements, but she practiced water bending forms, explaining to Asami how each of them work and why they’re important. Honestly, it just looked like a beautiful dance.

Now Korra was laying on her stomach next to her. Korra wearing practically nothing has been a challenge for Asami. The universe is definitely testing her strength here, and she truly believed Korra was taunting her.

Korra was the definition of muscular. This girl was _just_ muscle everywhere, and it was…driving Asami insane. She is so exquisite, truly an art form. Asami had to hold herself back from not jumping on Korra right here.

“You know, I would’ve never guessed you could draw.” she commented, lightly dancing her fingers along Asami’s thigh.

She bit her lip, half from what Korra was doing, and half from forcing a smirk from showing. “How do you think all my designs were brought up then?”

Korra laughed airily, rolling on her back. “I don’t know, I just thought you’d sketch something quickly and then someone else would take it and make it better.” she looked at Asami, her blue eyes innocent and playful. “You’re too talented, I’ve decided.”

Asami smiled down at her. “Oh, you just decided that?”

Korra nodded. “Yup. Since I’m the avatar, what I say is pretty official.” she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Asami closed her sketch book. “My bad, then. What should I do about it?”

Korra thought for a moment, her lips puckering together cutely. “I suppose I’ll let you off easy with this one, considering I kind of like you and all.”

“Just kind of, though?”

“Yeah, just kind of.”

They both laughed, Korra sitting up so she could give Asami a kiss. It didn’t matter how many times they will kiss, it’ll always feel like the first to Asami.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Asami jumped at the unfamiliar voice, her and Korra pulling apart quickly. When she turned around, she saw an older man with long grey hair. Her eyes widen when Korra stood up, greeting the now familiar guest.

“Iroh!”

Asami scrambled herself off the ground, always with grace, and stood nervously next to Korra, as she pulled away from the hug between her and General Iroh. Asami didn’t know how to act, so she bowed in greeting. All she knew of this man was how amazing and important he was during his life. She had nothing but admiration and respect for him.

“It’s nice to meet you, General Iroh.”

He laughed at her formal greeting. “Nonsense, just call me Iroh.”

“Sorry, she’s just nervous. This is Asami Sato.” Korra introduced with pride in her eyes.

“Ah, the avatar’s girlfriend. I’ve been hearing so much about you.”

Asami’s eyes widened with surprise. How could he…I mean, they haven’t even had to chance to publicize their relationship. Could rumors back in the real world actually come through to the Spirit World? Did reporters already assume by their sudden vacation, with just the two of them, as a confirmation that they’re in a relationship? “You have?”

“Oh, yes, you’re big news in the Spirit World. The Spirits won’t stop talking about it.” _oh_. _The Spirits_ , _right_. He smiled at her. “Come, we’ll talk over some tea.”

“Asami also knows how to play Pai Sho, too.” Korra said as she gathered her clothes and began packing her backpack. “You know you’re kind of hard to find, right? I’ve been looking for you this whole time! I was worried Asami wouldn’t have gotten a chance to meet you before we leave tomorrow.”

Iroh laughed warmly as Korra and her followed him to, well, wherever it is he’s headed. Asami didn’t know. Even after spending this much time in the Spirit World, everything was still unpredictable.

“Sometimes the things you’re looking for are the hardest to find.” Iroh sat down on the floor, next to a broken tree stump, and began unpacking his pack. He put three cups on the stump, and began pouring tea that Asami literally had no idea how he got that to brew without…anything…the Spirit World was weird. “A game of Pai Sho?” he offered as he already began setting up.

Asami nodded her head, maybe too quickly. “I’d love that.”

“You both are leaving tomorrow, you say?”

Korra nodded her head, exhaling lightly as she took her tea cup between both her hands. “Asami and I have to get back to Republic City. Duty calls.” she joked lightly.

“We probably shouldn’t have ever left, considering how dire the need to help Republic City, and well, the Earth Kingdom, is.” Asami commented, focusing on the board in front of her. She glanced over at Korra with a smile. “But I think I’ll be forever grateful for this vacation.” that brought on a small, shy smile from Korra.

“The best gift in life is the gift of love and friendship. In order to live a satisfying life, you must focus on every aspect of your own.” Iroh took a sip of his tea. “Allow yourself to feel everything. And great tea is always a must.” he laughed.

Things between the three of them got quite as they drank their tea, and Asami and Iroh focused on their game. At one point, Korra dozed off. Asami ended up losing the game, but she’ll make the excuse that it was Korra distracting her. She couldn’t take her eyes off the other girl.

“Can I ask you something?” Asami spoke, her eyes still trained on the sleeping girl next to her. Iroh nodded his head with a smile. She took a small breath. “Is this…what happens after death? Does our soul just come…here?” in all this time being here, she’s seen many Spirits, but none that were quite…human. Except for Iroh. And she wondered about her own parents. She honestly couldn’t help it.

“Yes and no. The Spirit World has many areas to it. There’s where we are now, in the physical part of the Spirit World, a place where humans can, I suppose, come through. Certain Spirits hang around here, like myself. But then there are areas of the Spirit World where humans cannot go. It’s a place I’m not even so sure about, but the Spirits there show no sign of ever coming here. I assume it’s a wonderful place. That’s where most souls go after life.”

That made sense, Asami supposes. Honestly, nothing about this made sense. Asami believes in facts, in things that can be proven. She believes in hardcore evidence. Her father was a lot like that. Her mother, not so much. But she was raised with most of her father’s ideals instilled in her.

But being with Korra, things were…different. Korra was something unexplainable. The avatar, that power, that _being_ , was something no human could actually explain. Korra was a believer in all of this, in things that couldn’t be explained with hardcore evidence. She was a person who took leaps of faith and hoped for the best. Her mindset, her beliefs, were truly beautiful to Asami. Everyday she was with Korra, her eyes opened up more and more to the unexplainable.

“Life is like a game of Pai Sho. Everything looks set up, everything seems planned, but then the unexpected happens, and turns the game around. If you play with too much focus, you’ll lose sight of what’s in front of you. If you don’t focus at all, you’ll miss what could’ve been.”

Asami stared in her empty cup. “I feel like I think too much sometimes. I can’t just…shut my brain off.” she laughed lightly.

“That’s not a flaw, Asami.”

She smiled over at him. “I’m glad to have met you. I’ve heard so much about you. Korra raves about you all the time, too. It’s an honor, truly.”

Iroh smiled, nodding his head. “You take care of that girl, okay? Being with the avatar isn’t an easy task. Katara would be the first to tell you that. But she’ll need you. Remember that it’s not always love that gets the avatar through their hardships, but it’s love that always brings them back.”

Asami nodded her head, her focus back on Korra. “I promise I will.” it’ll be the most important thing she’ll ever do.

“And allow her to take care of you. You remind me a lot of my nephew, not always remembering to allow people in. Once you open your heart to the good, you’ll see that it’ll mold and guide you. You’ll be thankful for it, in the end.”

It was true that Asami had a hard time letting people in, especially lately. She lost a lot, but she knew that wasn’t always the case when caring and loving for people. Not all the time were they going to leave. She believed that. She had too. And Korra coming back after what she’d been through was a testament to that.

This vacation was more than she expected. Actually, it was nothing like she expected it to be. And she was glad for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're headed back home...


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicizes part I listened to Cold by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz
> 
> The rest of the chapter was Requiem on Water by Imperial Mammoth
> 
> I edited the chapter with Do I Wanna Know by Hozier (cover)

_“Asami, I’m so happy to see you today. You haven’t visited in awhile…”_

_Asami sat across Hiroshi, a Pai Sho board already set up. It was still very hard to be here, to look at the man across from her and recognize him as her father. He was older now, skinnier, and he looked tired. Very different from the last image she had burned in her brain of him._

_She knew attempting at another relationship with him was…nearly pointless. It would never be the same. Not when she still had nightmares about him. Not when she’s suffered so much at his hand._

_But she would try her hardest to forgive him, because holding a grudge against her own father was bringing her down. It was hurting her. She was doing this for herself, not for him._

_“I’ve been very busy. Kuvira is threatening Republic City, so President Raiko has me doing so much…Korra has returned, so I’ve been trying to spend as much time with her. I’m just trying to balance my time, but today I wasn’t doing much, so now I’m here.” she said distractedly, focusing on the board._

_“I heard about the avatar’s return. Must be nice to have her back. How is she handling the Kuvira crisis, having been out of the game for awhile?”_

_Asami frowned. “_ Korra _is doing fine. She doing more than fine.” she sighed lightly, her father moving a piece that threw her back a few steps._

_“That’s wonderful to hear. I’m glad she’s doing better.”_

_Asami looked up at him, her frown deepening. “Are you really, though?” she’d hoped for this, for Hiroshi to change his views, and to be different. But she couldn’t believe it. Not yet._

_Hiroshi looked up at her. “Of course.” he sighed heavily. “I know I don’t have the best track record when it comes to my opinions on the avatar,”_

_“Korra. Her name is Korra.”_

_Hiroshi cleared his throat. “Korra. But I am glad she’s okay and back to being the avatar.”_

_Something about this conversation didn’t sit right with Asami. It didn’t feel right to be talking about Korra, a girl who is so important to Asami, a girl she couldn’t help but love so deeply, with a man who tried to…kill her. The memory of it made Asami want to throw up._

_“How have you been doing, Asami? You say Raiko has you doing stuff?”_

_Asami sighed. “I’m partnered with Varrick,”_

_“I don’t trust that man.”_

_“Don’t worry, I don’t either.” she smiled at their agreeance. For just a second, it felt like old times. But only just a second. “Kuvira has a very poweful weapon, and it’s frightening, but I’m trying my best efforts to…deal with it on an equal platform as her. At least that’s what Raiko wants.” not exactly what she wanted. She didn’t want to fight fire with fire, and Kuvira’s weapon was not easily replicated. Not that she would want too, anyway. The more she learned about it, the more dangerous it sounded. “Korra doesn’t want any of us using Spirit vines, which is what Kuvira is using, because of how unpredictable their danger is. I agree with her. So now I have to create something that could stand against Spirit vines.” and whatever else Kuvira will bring to the table._

_“Well, she would know a lot about Spirit vines, considering her relationship between both worlds.”_

_“Exactly, which is why I wholeheartedly trust her.” Asami smiled slightly at the thought of Korra, and how frustrated she was talking about Kuvira using the Spirit vines. They had a moment to spend time together, just for lunch, but it was nice. It’s always nice spending time with Korra, just the two of them. They don’t get that often, and Asami feels like there’s so much they need to catch up on._

_“You really like her, don’t you?”_

_“I do.” she said. “I’m glad she’s back. I missed her so much.” again, their conversation is back on Korra, but this time it felt a little better. “I love her.”_

_Hiroshi was silent for a moment, and Asami felt her heart beating a mile a minute to admit something so big, so intense. Something she’d been feeling for years, but never had the opportunity to allow herself to think about it. It was a fact, though, and something she wasn’t in the business of hiding anymore._

_She glanced down at her watching, frowning._

_“Sorry, I have to go. I only had a few minutes to spare.” she began hurriedly gathering her stuff. She inhaled lightly, meeting Hiroshi’s eyes. “I’ll try and visit more, okay?”_

_He nodded his head, a small smile appearing on his face. “I’d love that.”_

\---------------

“Are you ready?”

Asami didn’t know how to answer that. Part of her was eager to return to Republic City. She was anxious to start rebuilding and getting back to work, excited to see her friends, but mostly nervous about the reality of what being home will be like. The reports about her father, the reports about her relationship…

Another part of her wanted to stay here forever. Here where things didn’t matter, and her and Korra could just relax and enjoy each other’s company all day with no interruption.

“Ready as one could be, after such a vacation.” she said, bringing Korra’s hand to meet her lips.

Together, they walked through the portal, Asami feeling that similar rush of entering another world, but a more familiar one. Korra held onto her tightly, and she the same.

When they returned to familiar territory, Asami was almost surprised it was night out. Time became such an irrelevant thing in the Spirit World. Looking around, she saw blockades around the portal which she was happy about. She did order them before she left, after all.

Her and Korra walked away from the portal, their hands intertwined. She was glad it was night, so her and Korra could have a bit more privacy. She wasn’t ready for the rush of people, but that was unavoidable. She’d have to face them soon. Tomorrow, to be in fact.

Walking through these streets of Republic City was almost haunting. They were still empty, still unoccupied from the damage Kuvira and her army caused. These were people’s homes, and now…it was ghostly.

She could tell Korra felt the same way. This was their city after all, and they both want to do good by it. Want to help.

“What time do you think it is?” Korra mumbled, almost as if she was afraid to speak louder than that.

Asami shrugged her shoulders, having absolutely no idea. It was very dark out, and mostly quiet, so if she had to make an educated guess, she’d say maybe one or two in the morning.

Which means a ferry boat to the island wouldn’t be available.

She did have her own, of course, she was always prepared, so going back wouldn’t be impossible. Asami stopped in her tracks, Korra looking at her with a concern brow.

“Please tell me you didn’t forget something in the Spirit World.” she teased.

Asami shook her head. She would never forget anything. “Where do we go from here?”

Korra looked confused now. “What do you mean?”

She sighed lightly, knowing very well that she has to be blunt with Korra. Not because the avatar was dense, like Mako, but because Korra was just that kind of person. You either tell her straightforward, or expect frustration.

“About us? About our friends? About where we stay? I’m so used to it just being us two, for you constantly being around in my presence. That changes now, doesn’t it?”

The confused looked wiped off of Korra’s face. “Things will be different now, because it’s no longer us two, and our jobs will require us to not always be around each other…but things don’t need to change completely.” she bit on her bottom lip, frowning slightly. “I think what’ll be best for our relationship is to just be honest with everyone about it. You are not something I want to hide.”

Asami nodded her head, swallowing loudly. “Agreed. We might have to do a press conference…”

Korra groaned. “Anything but that. I don’t want to make a spectacle of our relationship. I say we tell our friends, be open in public, but don’t make more of a big deal than that.”

“Sounds perfect.” Asami smiled, mimicking Korra’s very words she said over a week ago.

She knew people wouldn’t make a huge fuss over it, but she also knew that the avatar and the CEO of Future Industries being together was going to make a lot of exciting news. They are both important people in their respected avenues, so she expected a lot of prying in the next couple of months. Not something Asami was looking forward too, and she knew Korra wasn’t either. But together, they’ll get through it. She believed that.

They began walking again, quiet at first, until another concern popped into Asami’s head. “Do you want to go back to the island?”

“I’m not necessarily tired, but I know sleep is important for the busy day tomorrow will be.” she sighed lightly. “And it’s probably closer than getting to your estate.”

“I used to sleep in Future Industries sometimes,”

“Of course you did.” Korra teased, rubbing her thumb soothingly on the back of Asami’s hand.

“I’d offer that, but…” _well_ , _it wasn_ ’ _t_ _there anymore_ … “Anyway, I can get us to the island easily.”

Korra looked over at her with playful blue eyes. “You can? Suddenly you can bend? Did you not tell me something in the Spirit World.”

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes. “I have my own boat, Korra.”

“Right. Of course you do.” they both laughed at that.

“Were you just going to bend us there? Because you still can, almighty Avatar.”

Korra puffed her chest out a bit. “I would, but I’m not sure you’re prepared for my Avatar prowess.” she flexed her muscles, forcing Asami to bite down harder on her bottom lip than intended.

Korra was doing this on purpose, had been since they began their relationship, even before then, and it was driving Asami crazy in the Spirit World, and now here. She needed to be on level playing field with Korra, or even above her.

Because if there was a score being kept track, Korra was currently in the lead.

It’s just that…Asami was nervous around Korra. Not in a bad way, but…Korra wasn’t like her old relationships. Korra is new and exciting and important. So, so important. She didn’t want to mess it up by being too…needy? She was like that with Mako, and it wasn’t his speed. She ended up losing him to the explosive flame that Korra once was.

Still is, really. Korra was so confident about most things. After their first kiss, and confession of feelings, Korra was confident with them. With what she wanted to do. But in the Spirit World, they weren’t as…touchy…as they could be. Mainly from respect to the sacred world.

Mainly because _this_ was unfamiliar territory.

And they weren’t people who handle unfamiliar stuff the same. Korra was a person who would throw herself into the unknown, a leap of faith, and handle it as it came. Asami was the type of person that had to dissect it all. To figure it all out.

It’s not like she can read a book or calculate their relationship.

Here’s what she did know, though: that she is in love with Korra, very much so. That Korra is also in love with her. That they were together and proudly so. And that she craves so much of Korra.

What Asami did learn in all her years, is that you can’t always calculate a relationship. You can’t always know what the other person will end up doing. There’s a lot of trust, and blind trust, in relationships. Sometimes that doesn’t always work out, and sometimes, beautifully so, it does.

She trusts Korra. She trusts her with everything, which is why she went on such a rash and unexpected vacation with Korra to a world she had literally no familiarity with.

Asami stopped walking again, Korra giving her another concerning look. Before she could say anything, though, Asami brought her into a bruising kiss. It felt urgent, like they _both_ needed this very kiss or they’d die.

Her hands tangled in Korra’s soft, short locks, bringing the shorter girl closer to her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her protectively close. They kissed, breathing each other’s air, for dizzying moments, their tongues slightly dancing together as they tried deepening the kiss.

Asami pulled away, but keeping close, as she rested her forehead against Korra’s. She was breathing heavily, they both were.

“Sorry about that…” she mumbled against her lips.

Korra laughed lightly, catching her breath. “Please don’t ever apologize for kissing me. Ever.”

They finally pulled away from each other completely, but Korra still stared at Asami with intense stormy eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Asami nodded her head. “Yes. I just… _needed_ that.”

Korra smiled, bringing her in again, but only to kiss her on the forehead. “Can you promise me one thing?” she said, very seriously, as she backed away to look at Asami.

She nodded her head, quickly. “Of course, Korra.”

Her eyebrows pushed together slightly, her eyes stormy but serious. It was an intense look, one that held a lot of power. “You tell me what’s going on up there,” she tapped Asami’s head lightly. “anything, even if you think it might hurt my feelings. I want us on the same page, always. I want this relationship to be honest. No secrets.”

That wasn’t what Asami was expecting, considering she’d been thinking about it too. Of course she was glad they were already on the same page, subconsciously. Her and Korra were a lot alike.

But she wondered where this was coming from. Though, if she thought about it, she wasn’t surprised. She knows herself well enough to know she sometimes gets lost in her head.

Also, she knows their past. Not being honest hurt their last relationships. It wouldn’t happen this time. They both won’t allow it.

“I will. Promise.”

They kissed again, quick but still intense, but the rest of their journey to the dock was quiet. Asami looked around the city, feeling her chest tighten the further her and Korra got from the portal. But she’d be okay. They’d be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Korra laughed lightly when she saw Asami’s boat, as if she almost didn’t believe her, and jumped on when Asami got on. Asami took a deep breath, feeling good to be in control of something again.

The drive was quick, it usually always is, and is all too familiar. She has been staying on the island for the last couple of years, and have done this drive nearly every single day, but this time she wouldn’t be going back to the island and have sleepless nights wondering where Korra was or if she was okay.

She wasn’t alone anymore, and that was still something sinking in.

Korra got off the boat first, and smiled as she reached her hands down to Asami. She almost laughed as she took them, being helped out of her boat, and they held hands as they quietly walked to the girls dormitory, where Korra’s room was. It was already an unspoken agreement that they’d sleep together, not quite ready to willingly part.

“We’ll wake up early to tell Tenzin we’re home.” Korra said.

Asami nodded her head, wrapping herself around Korra’s arm. It was fruitless to do anything now, since everyone was sleeping. She’d know Tenzin wouldn’t mind being woken up, neither their friends, but it was the middle of the night and in truth, she didn’t feel like her and Korra were exactly ready to not be _just them_ anymore. Not quite yet, at least.

Korra slid her door open, allowing Asami in first, and closed her door quietly behind her. They both stood in the middle of the room, Asami feeling good to be home, but if she were honest, she could be anywhere, and as long as Korra was there with her, she’d be home.

They dropped their stuff on the ground, not even going to unpack. Asami removed her boots, gloves, and jacket, climbing onto Korra’s small bed. She’d been used to sleeping on the ground, Korra’s bed actually felt good.

Korra removed her own boots, arm bands, and the fur wrap around her waist, laying down with a long exhale next to Asami.

Immediately, like planets moving along with the sun and each other, Asami lay her head on Korra’s chest, Korra’s arms wrapping around her. They lay there for a few minutes in silence, each enjoying each other’s company. Asami listened to Korra’s heartbeat steadily, her hand resting on her hard stomach. She was itching to bring her shirt up a bit, just to have skin-on-skin contact. Asami shifted lightly, so she could meet Korra’s eyes.

“Truthfully?” Korra nodded her head. “You drive me crazy.” Korra raised an eyebrow, Asami smiled. “In the best ways possible. You’re intense, and you make me feel so much emotion, sometimes I feel like I’m underwater, but with no urge to surface. Honestly, you make me nervous.”

“How so?” her voice was low and soft, curious.

Asami bit her bottom lip lightly. “I feel like I’m treating this relationship like it’s fragile glass. I’m afraid some of the things I’m feeling towards you will be too quick, you know? I don’t want to move too fast and have us crash and burn.”

Korra smiled softly at her, immediately soothing her worried heart. “Asami, there is no time frame to this. If we both are on the same page with certain feelings, then that’s okay. Not acting on feelings, and tip-toeing around each other, that could be damaging to our relationship. Remember, honesty always.”

Asami learned forward, cupping Korra’s face with one hand, and kissed her deeply, breathing her delicious scent in. She pulled away slightly.

“Then if we’re being honest, I want you in every way possible.” she whispered against her lips.

Seeing Korra’s electric blue eyes turn dark at her words made this feeling grow even deeper. Korra’s fingers lightly brushed her cheek, before bringing her in for another bruising kiss that reminded her of their earlier kiss.

Korra pulled Asami on top of her, her fingers digging into Asami’s back, as they kissed passionately, hungry lips dancing with each other. Korra’s lips began moving down Asami’s jaw, her neck, all making Asami very dizzy.

“It could wait though…obviously…if you aren’t on the same page.” the nervous ramble escaped Asami’s lips, as she titled her jaw to make room for Korra’s exploring lips.

Korra snickered against her neck, pulling away to smile at her. “We’re on the same page,” Asami stopped breathing. “But not tonight.” Korra ran her fingers soothingly through her hair, kissing her again.

Asami groaned slightly. “You’re such a tease.”

Korra burst out laughing. “ _I_ ’ _m_ _a tease_? Asami, you are literally a walking tease. Everything you do is…” she groaned, smiling. “You equally drive me crazy, Asami. Probably a heck of a lot more, too. You’re teaching me great patience.”

To hear that she also drove Korra crazy, that she was teasing Korra, making her want…it was a success Asami would gladly take. She kissed Korra one more time, a quick peck, before laying her head back down on her chest.

“I love you, Asami.” Korra whispered into the quiet air.

Asami tightened her hold on her, an unfightable smile spreading across her lips. “I love you, too, Korra.”

“We’re also telling my parent’s tomorrow.”

Asami shot up, meeting Korra’s playful smile. “Are they still here?” she ran her hand through her hair, moving it out of her face. They were at Varrick’s wedding, but she assumed they went home during the week…

“Yeah, at least, I think.” Korra lightly traced Asami’s lips with the tips of her fingers. “Or we call them. Either way, I want them to know.”

Asami nodded her head, understanding that. If her parent’s…if things were different, she’d want them to know as well. Her heart sunk a bit at the reminded knowledge that she didn’t have anyone to excitedly gush about Korra too. At least, not in the way she’d want.

She knows for a fact, truly believes deep down in her heart, that her mother would love Korra. Her mother would admire Korra’s strength and selfless efforts, feel welcomed by her humor and silliness. Her mother would mainly appreciate the care and love Korra has for her daughter.

Her father…well, she’d hope that time spent in solitude would’ve allowed her father the growth she’d hoped for him. She did admit it to him, whether he caught onto her confession or not, she’d like to believe he already knew.

So, at least one of her parents knew about her love for Korra.

“Do you think your parent’s will like me?”

Korra nodded her head. “They are going to absolutely love you, Asami.” her arms tightened around her waist. “Way more than Mako, I know that for a fact.”

Asami laughed. “Mako is sweet, but not really one for the parent’s. At least not in the past.”

“Speaking of Mako…we have to tell him.”

Asami inhaled lightly. “We can take him out to lunch.”

“Or I can just make out with you at all times of the day until he catches on.” she teased.

Asami laughed. “As much as I like that plan, I’m not sure he’ll catch on.” that made them both laugh out loud.

Korra ran her fingers through her hair again. “I just want the whole world to know that you are mine. That I, Avatar Korra, has won the heart of the most wanted bachelorette in all the world.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Don’t you dare bring yourself down. You know everyone wants to be with the avatar.”

“Oh, I know that.” she winked at her, her eyes becoming full of sincerity. “Thank you.”

Asami arched a brow. Sometimes Korra gave her whiplash, with how quickly she could go from playful, to serious, to intense. She loves that about her, though. “For what?”

Korra shrugged her shoulders. “For believing that I’d come back, for believing in me, in us. For allowing me time to heal. For waiting, even if it was subconsciously, I’m thankful to have you in my life. You’re my best friend. And I know that’s why you’re nervous about this relationship, because it matters a lot to the both of us, but know there’s not much you can do that’ll scare me away. I’m here, Asami. I’m not going anywhere.”

Even though these were unspoken promises that weren’t in their control to make, considering life will always throw a curve ball, and Korra lived a dangerous life, this confession made Asami smile and her insides feel warm. “Korra, you underestimate the welcomed hold you have on me. I love you. I always have, and I’m certain I always will.”

“Now look who’s being mushy.” she teased, as Asami leaned in to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like them kissing and confessing how much they love each other, so I'm sorry (not sorry) if you get annoyed of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll do one, or two, more chapters of them in the Spirit World, but I will be bringing them back soon. I also will add the rest of the gang soon enough, but this is their vacation after all.


End file.
